Lost in the Woods
by jboy44
Summary: A Month after Akihisa Vanished in the middle of the night. Yuuko went for a walk in the woods, but a simple fall in to a river changed her life for ever when she awoke in a cave were w wolf man walked up to her. While she shock with fear the wolf man wrote in the dirt. "I am Akihisa Yoshii!" werewolf Akihisa x Yuuko. AU
1. Chapter 1

Yuuko Kinoshita was walking in the woods, to retry and clear her head, she was still in her School uniform as she just left school.

It had been a strange month to say the lest. Her brother his friends and Kubo were all freaked out because the school Baka Akihisa Yoshii had vanished one month ago while walking home at night.

She didn't know why she was thinking about it was she walked down the path, but she remembered the new report last night saying the search was called off.

She then began to cross a simple log bridge butting one foot in front of the other, below her was a river, then her eyes widened as she tripped.

She fell into the river screaming as it carried her down and she struggled to get up. "HELP!" Is all she screamed. The last thing she saw before she blacked out looked like a large humanoid wolf.

She then awake on a bed of leafs next to a fire. Her cloths were still a little wet but not much, On her was a blanket made from some kind of Animal hide. She looked around she was In a cave, through the opening she could see it was night time, she had been out at lest all day.

She then sat up and shivered as a chill went down her spin. "This is like the set up for so many different kinds of moves, All of them end badly for the female lead." she then pulled the blanked up over herself as she heard a howl.

Then she saw it the silhouette of a humanoid wolf. It's eyes glowing golden with the light of the full moon behind it. She Began to shake and shiver as it moved closer to her.

Point of view change to Yuuko's.

I held the animal belt Blank close gripping with both hands as I shake and shiver. IT moved closer to me, It's face was human like but covered in fur like the rest of it's body. It's ears were wolf like, The hair on it's head was messy. Blood dripping from it's mouth, and covering it's claws!

It's claws looked like human fingers tipped in large wolf claws, all ten of then were covered in blood. It's feet were Digitigrades like a wolf's hind legs . They also had claws.

Behind it a tail wagged. It was only dressed In and shredded pants that I think looked like the pants for my schools boy uniform. On it's chest where two cuts that looked to be healing but still nasty to look at.

It's fur was Ash brown.

IT got close to me I tried to hide behind the blanket and hope that it would forget about me. Bloody claws and blood dripping form it's mouth It just killed something! And I think I'm next!

My mind was racing trying not to admit what was before me, It was a human like wolf, the full moon's light shining upon it highlighting it in the night. It was a werewolf, A real life wolfman! What was it going to do to me?

Was it going to eat me? Use me as breeding stack to make more? Was he going to do make me give birth to baby werewolves then kill me and feed me to them? I think I just peed!

Then It stopped a few feet before me It's long arms ripping the Sheet away from me so I had to look at it.

I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up as a paled in fear and I unknowingly said. "What do you want from me mr. Wolfman?"

I then saw him begin to write something in the dirt and my eyes widened."

Point of view change to third.

Yuuko's eyes widened as she looked at what the wolfman had written . In the dirt was the words " I am Akihsia Yoshii!"

Yuuko backed away after all the Wolfman just said he was Akihsia, The school baka. The ultimate idiot was not a wolf man. She was shivering and unknowingly asked. " How?"

Akihsia the Wolfman, then began to write in the dirt his only way to communicate.

Flashback

Akihisa was walking home late one night. He then saw a track in to the woods, "I bet I could cut through here and get home sooner."

So the Baka went into it and half way through his short cut, he stopped and fell to the ground in fear.

Before him was a large horse sized black wolf with glowing red eyes of death! IT moved ot him and Akihisa closed his eyes as he cried fearing his own end, when the wolves jaw's closed down on his arm he screamed.

Tears fell from his eyes as he opened them to see the wolf gone. IT looked at his arm the shirt sleeve ripped to peace his arm mangled and bloody, yet it looked like it was healing before his eyes, and growing fur!

He then fell over in pain and howled as he changed his cloths ripping apart as he became what he was In the present day. HE saw his reflection in the lake and ran.

In fear he ran to the cave he would soon call his home.

Time past.

Akihsia point of view.

I don't know how long I've been this..this.. This…THING! But I do know I can't be around humans. At night I dream of being human again, or having never taken that life changing short cut.

I looked up to see the light of the sun, I was still a monster! I thought werewolves were only monsters under the full moons light! But no be it day or night, moon, or no moon, I was always the monster! The beast!

My mind was slipping becoming more and more animal like, I knew I had to stay way from humans if I want to live. The other day I was hiding when I saw people in the woods calling a name.

It was Akihsia. It took me a moment to remember that was my name. I was forgetting my own name! I had to write it in the dirt to remember it most of the time!

The more I tried to remember my past the more I forgot! I could only remember a school were smaller versions of the students battled, in war between classes. The Faces of all the females. The males were faceless and nameless phantoms.

I could only remember a few names. Yuuko. Hideyoshi, Himeji, and Aiko. I don't know who they are, I know faces, I know names I just can't put it together who they are anymore!

Is this what happened to the one that bit me? He was once a normal human till his mind vanished and became a beast? Is this my fate.

I then came to the river and looked at myself My jaw was bloody from my last meal a splashed some water on my self to clean myself. One of the only human things left in my mind.

I then heard a scream of help when I saw a girl drifting down stream. And pulled her out.

She was passed out limb in my arms she was lovely. I remember her face, twice for some reason. Memories returned, those I thought long forgotten or lost to me as I changed mentally in to the beast I was out side.

This girl had a twin, That's why I remembered her name twice. The twins names were Yuuko and Hideyoshi. But which twin was this?

I think it's Yuuko because I have a feeling Hideyoshi has a smaller chest.

He held her gently as I carried her off, Knowing it was a bad idea but I couldn't help it. If I didn't do something she would die.

I took her to my cave deep in a part of the forest were I've never seen a human and placed her on a bed of leaves I even cut the hide off the remains of my last meal to keep her warm.

I then left I need to hunt again I was hungry and I think she will be too when she awakens.

Later on I was returning with meat from a kill in my hand when I saw her awake."

End flashback.

Yuuko was shivering in fear after reading the story. She backed away letting out a groan of pain as she did. As Her back hit the cave wall she shivered.

He even admit to becoming more beast then man, what would stop him from becoming a complete monster and hurting her?

As she shivered she looked at her leg it was hurting, and the Wolfman could see it as it grabbed her leg making her shiver in fear as she remained still in fear, After all those killer claws were touching her skin!

If she moved it would rip her to shreds!

HE removed her shoe and sock to reveal a dark marking on her ankle. He lightly touched it making her groan in pain. It was sprained.

He then turned away from her, she couldn't move while injured so he focused and put a wooden spare of meat in the fire for her later on.

Point of view changed to Yuuko.

I pulled my legs into my chest and held them, I had a sprained ankle I couldn't run. I was stuck here with Akihisa the monster man beast! I shivered, in fear. This had to be a dream right?

There is no way werewolves are real? there is no possible way this could be really happening?

It had to be a dream. I pinched myself to try and wake up but I just felt pain. This was really happening.

This was real. I was stuck with Akihsia the werewolf. Why me? Shouldn't this be Minami, Himeji, or even Kubo? They would love to be in my place right now?

I shivered. My clothes were still damp and it was night. What do I do? If I keep them on I'll get sick and dye out here! But if I take them off I'll probably freeze even if I get the make shift sheet back.

Plus I can't be naked around Akihisa! He was a perverted beast while human If I strip down I'll …I'll…I'll be…I DON'T EVEN WANT TO THINK ABOUT IT!

Just when I think I couldn't get anymore terrified I saw the Wolfman coming too me and I screamed!"

Point of view change to Akihisa.

I was cooking this peace of me for Yuuko. I mean humans cook food in fire right? Wait why do they do that? Wait I'm saying they instead of we! I know longer view myself as human!

Then I heard a sneeze and turned to see Yuuko she was still wet and cold, I mean she'll get sick with those cloths on. And with them off she'll still get sick, Humans are so furless it boggles the mind.

Well I have more then enough fur for the both of us after all it's the cold night time yet I'm hot.

I moved to her she moved away, I don't know why.

I then heard a scream from her as I began to undress her.

Point of view change to Yuuko's.

No no no! I screamed for him to stop as tears fell down from my eyes, He was stripping me being careful not to rip my cloths with his claws.

Before I was naked Crying as I covered myself with my hands Tears streaming down from my face as I looked in to those golden eyes, into their glow looking for any hint of humanity to appeal to.

All I could say ways. " Please? Not like this? Anything else! Please don't take my flower from me?" I then broke down crying.

When I felt a dog like tongue lick away my tears as fur covered arms rapped around me gently and held me.

I find my self snuggling In to his fur covered chest because it was warm and I was freezing. He nuzzled me.

I was naked snuggling with a werewolf in a cave! What a nightmare! I kept crying till I pass out wanting this day to be over.

Point of view change to Akihisa.

I had just got her undressed when I saw Yuuko crying and trying to hide her chest and crotch with her small hands. She was crying trying to speak to me. But the ability to understand human words was pretty much lose to me.

She looked me in the eye then I saw it she thought I was about to force her to mate with me.

I would never do something like that. I licked away her tears and held her gently.

Hoping she would stop being a afraid of me. Soon she fell a sleep again. She most have been sleepy.

I saw the meat I was cooking was burned to ash so I forget about it and held Yuuko tightly as I put the make shift blanket over her to help me keep her warm through the night.

I looked down on her she was beautiful, while I was a beast.

To be continued


	2. The cursed City of stone angels!

Yuuko's point of view.

The morning came fast, I woke up from the strangest dream about the missing School baka being a werewolf and me falling a sleep naked in his fur covered arms.

I then notice something I wasn't on my bed, I was laying on something hard but comfortable, and fluffy. I felt it.

IT felt like a hairy chest I then notice I was colder then normal and felt I didn't have cloths on. It then became to shake as the knowledge that the dream was more then a dream.

I then fearfully opened my eyes, and I paled. I was snuggled into a werewolf's arms! Naked! What if he would up,…up..h… or….I can't even think about it!

I began to tear up as the fur covered arms that held me tightened their grip like I was this ball of fur's teddy bear.

I then notice the large Wolfman open his eyes and look in to mine, I blushed those golden eyes were staring into my soul.

Point of view change to Akihisa's.

I looked in to Yuuko's eyes, sense I've seen her memories long lost to me have returned, I know I was once friends with her twin, and we once battled in school using those mini versions of our selves.

Her eyes were filled with fear. Fear of me. I won't hurt her. Wait she is shaking, She isn't dressed, she most be cold.

I mean after all if I was that furless I won't stop shivering myself. So I set her a side and hand her, her now dry cloths.

She looked at me fearfully before turning around to get dressed. She remained seated while changing, why wasn't she standing up? That's when it hit me!

Before she put her on her foot wear I turned her around and looked at her sprain. IT was still their and when I touched it I heard her groan in pain.

I know nothing of healing, as my body would always be healed over night. I touched my chest the cuts from my meal's fight were now healed only the blood from the wounds that covered my fur remained.

Have I lost so much of my humanity that I believed that this level of healing was normal?

I need to get her out of here. Somewhere that has a healer. I then wrote in the dirt my only way to communicate. I wrote " I'll get you out of here, back to were people are!"

Her eyes lit up brightly as I picked her up as her ankle was clearly In to much pain for her to stand.

And Carried her away.

Point view changed back to Yuuko.

Out of fear I held on to the werewolf holding me and looked away from the morning sun, A werewolf by day? Clearly the story books are all bullshit!

The sun then died down as this fog rolled in. It was strange.

Soon we came to what looked like the ruins of a stone city. Ruins? This was in a small forest in the middle of a Japanese city? That shouldn't be possible? If their were ruins they would have been found long before the city around the forest was made.

Not only that the ruins appeared to be just as big if not bigger then the city it was right in the middle of! This is not possible!….But then again I am in the arms of a werewolf in the middle of the day so clearly logic is out the window, along with the laws of physics.

I looked around to see angel statues all around, I then looked to the werewolf he appeared to be scared and trembling. His tail was shaking between his legs.

He shifted me to being in only one of his arms. I mean he was so big if I was standing I would only be right at his stomach, what could scar a big mean monster of that size?

I then got my answer as I saw what looked like an angel statue move!

It's head turned making cracking sounds as it un folded it's arms revealing claws, it's eyes opened to reveal red demonic glow and it's mouth opened into a demonic open mouth smile filled with shark teeth like rows of fangs!

Around us Angel statues did the same and came at us. All I could do was scream!

Point of view change to Akihisa.

Everything was fine until this Fog rolled in! Every time this fog rolls in the cursed city appears and it's guardian angels try to kill me!

As the Stone angels came to life I heard Yuuko scream, I shift her to be in only one of my arms so I could fight.

One raced right at us getting only inches away from Yuuko as it jumped at us, I quickly smacked it on top of the head with my fist smashing it's head killing it.

Another rushed me at the right and I kicked it's stomach in with my right leg making it it's lower half shatter revealing the things to be hollow.

The top half then fell to the ground and shattered!

The none came out half it's face one wing and one arm missing smashed off reveal it's hollow inside. I know this one! It almost killed me last time!

It quickly came at me and I head butted it to shatter the remains of it's skull as I turned to run!

I had to run! Had to get away! This felt no pain something I couldn't say for myself! I held Yuuko tightly as I dropped to my free hand and took off on three legs running faster then I could on two.

I could feel Yuuko trembling in fear!

Her fear would only grow as more angels appeared surrounding us! They al closed in no way for me to fight them off!

At that moment I thanked my lucky stars as the fog vanished saving me and Yuuko from them!

Point of view change to Yuuko's

Ok now just when I thought I would dye! The Fog vanished and the city and angels with it! What the hell!?

Only one answer came to mind, only one possible way this could be real! Magic! Magic was real!

That was a demonic fog that brings you to that city to be killed by stone angels, till it vanishes!

What the hell! I…I was having a panic attack in the arms of a werewolf!"

Last point of view change of the chapter, to third.

Akihsia looked to the panic Yuuko and sat down to hold her tightly to calm her, he nuzzled her neck with his face.

Her breathing began to calm down as he did this. Yuuko then looked to the beast man she was being held by with a blush on her face, It was at that moment, she knew she was his Bell and he was her Beast!

She rapped her arms around his the best she could and cried in to her fur.

Then another impossible happened! It was spring time yet snow began to fall around them and Yuuko began to shiver.

Akihsia then picked her up and took her in to a cave he saw were he laid her down and started a fire before holding her close to keep her form.

Soon Yuuko began to drift off to sleep to shell shocked to stay awake despite only being up for what couldn't have been more then five hours at the most.

She then began to have a strange dream.

In her dream she was in a strange Room of pure white the only thing inside it was an upside down throne, with a man strapped into it with strange blood red vein like growths that came from the throne.

The man's body was covered by the veins hiding everything but his face.

He then began to speak. " tnemniantretne doog ekam lliw mih dna uoy!"

Witch was you and him will make good entertainment backwards.

Yuuko then awake with a pant to see she was back In the cave watching the possibility happening snow fall!

Yuuko shivered into Akihisa's fur and blushed as she whispered to her self, "What was that dream? Why is this happening? How is it happening? And why am I whispering? Can Akihisa even understand words anymore? And Why is he protecting me and taking care of me and protecting me? "

She asked all that aloud but it wont' help no answers would come.

The next morning they continued on their journey.

No traces of the Snow remained, instead the forest looked like it was in fall, with leaves of all colors on trees and on the ground being crushed below Akihisa's wolf like feet.

Yuuko was once more in his arm, she was looked around for any sight of that fog returning, " No wonder so many people get lost and vanish in here! This place is not natural!"

She then paled and let out a scream!

As they came to a spot were the skeleton of a woman and a more wolf like werewolf then Akihisa were on the ground with three roots growing through their smashed bones.

Peaces of stone were in side the bones hinting that they died by those stone angels that come with the city in the fog!

Yuuko grabbed handfuls of Akihisa's fur after all they were pretty close to being the dead pair before them! Hell with all the craziness going on that might be them! I mean cities appearing out of nowhere golems werewolves, why not time travel?

Akihsia just continued on not even looking at them shocking Yuuko.

Yuuko could only say one thing, "Now much of a beast have you become Akihisa?"

Akihsia couldn't respond if he want do as he continued over and hill and on the other side the land changed making Yuuko's eyes widened.

Behind the hill was a fall time forest! In front of it was a frost of dead trees, that grow thought dead bodies!

The ground was laired with bones! And the corpses heads sticking out of the tree looked to be screaming in pain!

The sounds of painful moans echoed all around. Yuuko was shivering in fear as she held on tightly to Akihisa trying to get him to turn back, but the Werewolf just kept moving in to the Forest of Death!

As they got closer in Yuuko saw something thing that made her grow paler.

It was a male fox skeleton that was still moving, it had five tail bones and was chasing a bird skeleton.

Some how with out muscles skin, or organs they where moving and avoiding the trees seeing with out eyes.

The bird skeleton then some how flow when it's wings were just a think line of bone.

What the hell?

Yuuko then held on to her werewolf protector more as they came to a pair of human skeletons.

One was using the other as a zellophone.

The one being played said. " Welcome to the forest of the death! Don't worry the Cursed city fog doesn't appear in this neck of the woods!"

The skeletons who was playing his friend, "by the way you two make the cutest couple!"

Yuuko then fainted in Akihisa's arms.

And both skeletons then said, " So cute!"

Akihisa just continued on.

Skeleton one then said. " think they can make?

Skeleton two, " Well when was the last time a beauty and a beast made it this far?"

Skeleton one, " yeah good point!"

To be continued.


	3. The burning Wolf!

Yuuko's point of view.

We continued to travel through this dead forest.

Out the corner of my eye I could see a bear skeleton eating a fish skeleton only for the fish to fall out of his rips and fall back into a stream of dead black water like slime!

How is this possible? Am I going mad!

I then turn back to my Wolfman protector who even now carries me through this strange land of the dead.

Then in one step the forest changed becoming a normal spring forest.

I looked back and around no traces of the dead forest remained! What the hell!

I then paled as I saw a rat the size of a house cat chasing a rat sized cat!

That the hell?!

Point of view change to third.

They watched as a bird the size of a bee flow by only to be eaten by a bird sized Bee!

Clearly in this neck of the woods the food chain is reversed!

Akihsia then heard a howl and turned with Yuuko to see a wolf the size of a dear running form a pack of Wolf sized dears!

The Dears jumped on the wolf and began to devour it's still living flesh making the wolf scream in pain as it was eaten alive!

Yuuko paled and her eyes widened, for once they meat eating Dears finished with the wolf they turned to Akihsia and herself!

The raced at them.

One jumped at him but Akihsia quickly grabbed it's throat his claws digging into it's neck as he ripped out his throat then grabbed the dear's corpse and used it as a weapon to ward off the other meat eating dears!

Yuuko watched as Akihsia easily slaughtered them. "I will never be able to watch Bambi again!" that was all she could think as Akihisa bite the neck out of the last meat eating dear!

Yuuko was shaking in Akihsia's arms as they continued.

They passed by a stream where a fish sized bear was getting a drink.

A bear sized fish then jumped out and eat the bear!

Yuuko held on to her werewolf protector more, " MOVE IT! WOLFY!"

Akihsia then took off and the forest around them changed once more, to a large mass of rock and streams, no plants no animals.

Yuuko panted and held her close they where sticky with sweat, she need a bath!

She gestured for Akihisa to help her down.

Once on the ground she put her hand in the stream it was normal water thankfully. She then blushed as she said. " Akihsia could you look the other way, I need to clean up!"

Akihsia then turned around as Yuuko undressed and slide into the water, and on to a rock and began to wash her self.

Point of view change to Yuuko's.

I was sitting on a rock in a stream washing myself, I was up to my neck in the water the stream being deep, I felt my ankle the water made it feel better like it was healing it some how.

I tried to burry what was going on, the skeleton moving around, the meat eating dears! And most importantly the Werewolf behind me.

My thoughts filled with dirty images of us, making my face grow red, I couldn't deny it. I had fallen in love with a werewolf, after all this was all real and who else could I share this with? Who has faced monsters to protect me?

Wait the reverse man! That's the name I've given the upside down man who talks backwards.

He said me and Akihsia would be good entertainment. Those skeletons said me and Akihsia were a beauty and a beast!

Is this all some kind of sick game!

I then looked at my ankle it was tingling ! I saw the injury heal! So I stood up and no pain.

The water heals injuries!

Nothing is here! This is a rest area! An area where nothing can happen so player characters have recovery time! This is a game!

I then shivered as I heard something and turned to see Akihsia turned around.

I blushed and covered my body! I felt his eyes looking at me hungrily. I then sat back down In the stream to hide as I fell backwards on to my back as the wolf man got on top of me.

I couldn't help but blush I could see what he want in his golden eyes, and I want it too!

So I kissed where his lips would be if he was human and said, " do what you will to me!"

I then felt the water turn hot spring hot as I found myself In the act of love with a werewolf.

Point of view change to third.

It was the next day.

Akihisa and Yuuko remained a sleep in the stream turned hot spring.

Yuuko snuggled deep in to Akihsia's fur, happily, but her dream began to change.

In her dream Yuuko was back in the room with the reverse man.

The reverse man then spoke, backwards again.

Yuuko's eyes gasped for what the Reverse man said once you flip it back the right way was, "So you figured out this is my game! It matters not, you and your lover will still entertain me. You are even the first to make it to the rest area the half way point! Enjoy your time together!"

Yuuko then woke up panting only to have Akihsia lick her face to clam her down.

Yuuko giggled as she looked away, his wolf like tongue tickled, " Akihsia stop it I'm ok I'm ok! Hahahaha Stop it tickles!"

When Akihsia stopped they got out.

Yuuko put back on her cloths she was still wet but it's not like she had anything to dry up with.

Akihsia just shock himself dry like a dog Getting Yuuko even wetter.

Yuuko crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, " All men are dogs! Only difference is you are more aware of it!"

She notice Akihsia's shorts where gone it didn't matter much as his fur was thick enough to cover him, you couldn't see anything.

Yuuko blushed as Akihsia Picked her up and they continued. Yuuko smiled, " I Don't' know what will happen next Akihsia just know I love you. No matter what the world things."

Soon the "forest" changed again.

IT became a post wild fire forest, with no plants burned black dead trees no animals and the smell of burning wood and animals in the air, their was even still some smoke.

Yuuko heard something and jumped farther in to her werewolf lover's arms as she said. " Do I even want to know what I just heard!"

They then heard a roar and turned to see what looked like a burning skeleton of a much larger werewolf!

It roared and Akihsia turned tail and Ran with Yuuko in his arms.

He spotted a cave where He set Yuuko and signed for her to stay as she turned to fight the burning beast!

To be continued.


	4. Countless life times!

Akihisa stood in front of Yuuko who was hidden in a cave in the burned forest facing the flaming skeleton werewolf!

Akihsia charged at I and tackled it! His fur began to burn and he growled as she pushed the thing back, behind them was a stream of boiling water!

Akihisa ignored the pain the burns and the Flaming Skeleton's punches as he kept forcing it back and back!

He was going to push it in to the water and put it out!

His fur kept burning and burning to the point like he looked like he had mange, and was set on fire!

Akihsia growled loud in pain, but he paid it no mind he had to stop this thing to keep Yuuko his mate safe!

With one last push he finally knocked the Flaming monster in to the river where it died and became nothing but charred bones!

Akihsia burned hurting, parts of him still on fire howled in victory as he fell forward heading right for the stream of boiling water!

Yuuko ran out with tears in her eyes to try and help him, but right when Akihsia hit the water the forest changed.

It became a normal forest the stream normal water, the bones were even gone.

Point of view change to Akihisa.

I did it! I beat the monster! I then fell face first into the water cooling my burns, I could feel my body already healing.

I the felt someone rolling me over on to my back to see Yuuko, My mate. When I look at her memories from my human days long forgotten return to me. I need to get her out of here back with her own kind where she can be safe.

I have to keep her safe I love her, Even if it means I wont' see her again when this is over.

She had tears in her eyes as she looked at me, How I hate the sight of that.

She placed a hand upon my face and said something, I couldn't understand. I believe from her tone she was happy I was alive and we were safe for the moment, but mad at how much I was injured in that fight.

I felt her hand upon my Chest rubbing it her eyes widened as she watched my burns healing before her eyes.

Point of view change to Yuuko's.

Ok now I stood over my werewolf lover Happy he was alive and we were safe for the moment.

I was crying at how burned he was but I looked at the burns, they where healing already, I could even see his fur returning.

I rubbed his chest and could feel it healing. "How can anything heal this fast?"

I didn't get an answer and I didn't need one, I mean after all we have clearly through logic and scientist out the window in this land of magic randomness!

I then laid down on his chest with him in the stream. I then Snuggled into his regrowing fur and fell a sleep, oh crap here comes the reverse man again I just know it!

Once a sleep I found myself back in the reverse man's room, once more.

But this time his chair was empty so either he fell out of his roof throne or he didn't bother to show up.

So I looked around and found pictures of all the place me and Akihsia had been along with three blank, and another of Akihsia human again and Me holding hands in town.

I stretched my head. What's this some kind of level tracker thing? You know keeping track of what we pasted, what we have to go, and the end?

If that's true those that mean Akihisa will be human again? Could we be together forever and live happily if we made it out of her?

Some many questions.

I then continued on looking around and found something else that didn't look right.

I was a statue of wolf bigger then a horse laying down on all four, with a native American looking woman snuggling in to it lovingly.

Above the statue was written. "The first Beauty and her loving beast!"

Wait? This was the first two in this place? And wait a minute that girl in the statue she looks like me!

I then woke up panting In the stream wet from the water and sweat.

I looked to See Akihsia now healed starting to sit up.

I then looked at the sky it was night time with a bright blood red full moon over our heads! The moon looked like it had an evil skull face on it!

I then felt Akihsia pick me up.

Point of view change to third person.

Akihsia held on to Yuuko as he moved on feeling draw to keep going.

the forest changing with them to look like a ruined Native American, with a large stone with a store carved in to it.

Yuuko couldn't help put look aloud. " Once their was a girl the female twin of the Chefs children. She fell in love with a great wolf spirit, who in turn fell for her. Both may have loved one another, but spirits and Humans couldn't be together so for braking that law they where cursed. "

Yuuko then took a breath. " But to a test were if they made it out they could be together but failure means death! They failed the first time the Beauty unable to defend herself against the many monsters, and her lover the beast couldn't fight off."

Yuuko then teared up, "But so strong their love they were reborn and would all ways try it again and again till they could be together., the Princess name, Yamka. The wolf spirits name. Achak!"

Below were an carving of a woman who looked like Yuuko and a wolf man who looked to be morphing into a human that looked like Akihisa once did.

Both then felt faint.

Countless memories of other life times returning to them.

At that moment Akihsia once more understood human tongue enough to under stand the story.

While the memories coming to them where just of going through this all before they knew the meaning.

Yuuko and Akihsia then fell down knowing they where the princess and wolf spirit from the story, reborn to pass the test to be together.

Both their hands enter locked, as they made face in their sleep the memories of dying countless times hitting them. And the fact that the dead bodies they came upon on day on was truly them.

In their dream.

A native American version of Yuuko dressed, in simple leather boot wear and a brown dress, with a head peace in her hair ran to a cave where a large ash brown wolf stood.

The wolf was larger then a horse and the past life of Yuuko smiled as she nuzzled in to his fur. 'My love I know the test we are about to face for our love will be hard, but I know sooner or later we will pass it. Because I love you, and you love me."

A flash back of how they meet then played out.

The past life version of Yuuko became lost in the forest having made a wrong turn on the way back to meet her father, when she tripped over a root fell and broke her leg!

She screamed, then came the wolf She began to shake in fear as she looked away only for the wolf's tail to pick her up and place her upon it's back and return her home.

Once she was in her village the wolf set her on the ground and left.

The past live version of Yuuko's father then ran up and hugged his daughter, " Yamka The wolf spirit has returned you to me, like the Shaman said."

Time past and with her leg healed Yamka Yuuko's past life was walking through the woods going to the wolf spirits Den to thank him for his kindness once she thought she found his cave. "Great wolf spirit Achak I came to offer you thanks for saving me."

The wolf then came out slightly and signed for her to come in.

The princess Yamka blushed and became over come with her emotions as she entered not wanting to be rude to such a powerful spirit. "Great wolf spirit I am thankful for you saving me but I most know why you did so?"

The wolf then hand her a peace of wood on it with a message on it.

Yamka Gasped she knew this written was it was her mothers. Her mother who died when she was young. The princess then read it aloud, " dear wife spirit my family line has looked to you as a spirit guild for years untold, I have become ill and I give you this message and an offering in hopes you watch over my daughter."

Yamka cried and whipped a tear from it as she placed her hands beside the wolf, "I know not why you answered the prayers of my dying mother but I wish to repay you for watching over me."

She then became over come with emotion as the wolf looked her in the eyes. And at that moment events happened that would change both of their lives forever.

End flash back.

Yamka was snuggled deep in to the wolf spirit she loved fur, " that night of passion I know you were my soul made Achak."

The wolf then said, " as did I" He then nuzzled her. " We will pass this trial to be together no matter how many life times it takes!"

The dream then Ended and both Akihsia and Yuuko awake.

Yuuko cried and held on to Akihisa memories of not just their first life but all others, fueling her feelings, " We never made it this far before, Please let this be the life time we finally pass this test!"

To be continued.


	5. The stone angels return final test!

The next morning came all to fast for Yuuko and Akihisa.

Yuuko being carried in Akihisa's arms worried about the area around them, I changed form the native American camp site to that of a ruin city, not unlike the one in the mist.

Yuuko was filled with panic, if her past life memories were right, this was the second to last test, they never made it this far before in any life. " Akihsia, I'm so scared right now what if we lose? What if we were never meant to be and we just cursed all of future lives to end tragically by even trying in the first place?"

Akihsia then held her close and nuzzled her to Comfort her in an attempted to chase away those thoughts they will win this thing! They will be together. He had to on his pride as a wolf!

Then they came to an area filled with angel statues and mist rolled in. It was happening again!

The Statues started to move as they turned demonic and screamed and head to them.

Yuuko held on to Akihsia again as she began to shake.

Point of view change to Yuuko.

It's happening again! The Stone angels! As if they weren't scary enough before! But No I have hundreds of memories of this things killing us!

I think I pissed myself! I then saw my love, of multiple life times Akihisa.

He remained fearless as he ran and smashed them shattering them easily while he held on to me in one arm to keep me safe!

When ever one was about to touch me he turned around so it hit his back, each time he would howl in pain but he kept fighting standing tall brave, Fearless and strong to keep me safe!

I felt my face flush red, this is the man I fell in love with countless times, through out history and that much will never change!"

Point of view change to third person.

Akihsia continued his dance like destruction of the angel statues till the mist vanished and he ran howling in pain all the way as his back was bleeding with peace of stone in it!

He was in pain! But he couldn't stop he had to make it out! So he and Yuuko could finally be together!

Then the forest changed in to a strange white energy tunnel where the reverse man could be seen Akihsia rushed to it and when he left the tunnel their was a flash.

And now he and Yuuko where in a white room with the reverse man.

Akihsia looked himself over, His fur was gone he was once more human with his school cloths restored.

He then fore the first time spoke, " what the hell!"

Yuuko smiled and hugged him, ' Akihsia your human!"

The reverse man then jumped out of his chair and morphed into the large black wolf that bite Akihsia in the first place. " you did it brother! You finally past the test!"

Akihsia looked confused as memories of his first life came back this black wolf was his twin, the black wolf, " Wait I thought their was one more?"

The black wolf then said, " No it was to make it this far, you beat the trials you to may now be together, but bewared brother when the light of the full moon touches you, you will transform back into your true wolf spirit form till the sun rise.

Akihsia nodded, "I'll be a giant wolf on the full moon, got it, what about the form I had through all of this?"

The black wolf, " you can become that at will now!"

Two doors then opened one black and one white.

The black wolf then said, ' take the black on back to your world, or take the white one back to your original lives."

Akihsia and Yuuko looked at each other then opened the black one.

Akihsia then said, "That life end brother we have to move on now! Something tills me this was the real last trial."

The black wolf smirked before vanishing into black mist.

Akihisa and Yuuko then stepped into the door.

Where they found themselves back into the normal forest at night.

Were the flash lights of a search team could be seen and Yuuko and Akihsia jumped up and screamed where they where found.

The team signed for them to join them saying how lucky they were to be back safe and found.

Akihsia and Yuuko then followed them back to the city hand in hand.

Akihsia smiled, " FFF, Minami, Kubo, Himeji, bring them all on Nothing can scare me anymore!"

Yuuko smiled, " That's my brave big bag wolf." she then kissed him.

Next day the school was in for a shock, as Yuuko and Akihisa walked in hand in hand.

Now first everyone was shocked to see Akihsia alive and well then they saw him and Yuuko holding hands.

Hideyoshi paled, " why are you to holding hands?"

Yuuko and Akihsia then said, " because we're a couple now!"

Hideyoshi then fainted as Himeji and Minami ran off crying" How could you Akihsia!"

The FFF then showed up as Akihisa Ran off to avoid them giving Yuuko a quick good by kiss as he did so.

Kubo then dropped to the ground crying before Yuuko. "How could you Yuuko! You are a bigger breasted version of Hideyoshi you could have had anyone why him! Why him!"

Yuuko just rolled her eyes and walked off to go wait for her boyfriend.

Meanwhile Akihisa was running.

Akihsia ran form the FFF as he thought about his past lives, and took event thing in to account it and said. " you know what? It was all worth it!"

Later on at Yuuko's house.

Akihsia and Yuuko were sitting on a couch were Hideyoshi had asked them to explain, so they did.

Hideyoshi, " I don't believe any of that!"

Akihsia then growled as his eyes glow golden making Hideyoshi pale as Akihsia turned in to his wolf man form!

Hideyoshi's pants then became wet as he said, " with proof like that I believe you, Take care my sister Mr. Wolf spirit sir."

Hideyoshi then fainted and when he woke up he thought it was all a dream tell he woke up to his see the full moon out a window and Akihsia as a horse sized wolf a sleep snuggling with his sleeping sister.

Hideyoshi paled again and whispered, "I have to go change my pants now!

Akihsia opened an eye and looked to the moon, and got a feeling his brother the black wolf, reverse man, was up to something, after all he was a spirit of chaos. So such he would always be up to something.

All ways bugging him, but he closed his eyes, his twins trouble making could wait, he just want to snuggle with Yuuko the woman he died multiple times to protect, and be with.

Hideyoshi was shaking and felt something on the back of his neck and turned to see a black version of Akihsia and she shaked, " you most be the twin brother I heard about. Can I get you anything mr. Black wolf?"

The black wolf then said, " Take off your panties!"

Hideyoshi's eyes then widened, " I'm a boy!"

The black wolf then smirked and said, " that's the turn on!"

Hideyoshi then pissed himself again, " I need an adult!"

The black wolf then pinned Hideyoshi, " I am an adult!"

Hideyoshi blushed and said. " Be gentle!"

The end!


End file.
